Although the ketogenic diet has been used since 1921 for treatment of uncontrolled epilepsy, its nutritional impact has not been defined. This prospective pilot study will examine the nutritional and quality of life effects of the diet in 12 children, including anthropometric, laboratory, and bone densitometry.